Easy Like Sunday Morning
by Marymel
Summary: Greg, Morgan and Jackson want to spend a lazy Sunday morning...but Greta has other ideas.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy anniversary to my niece and her husband!**

 **And please read and review my last two stories. I really like writing Jackson and Greta stories. :)**

 **Just a cute little family story I hope you enjoy. This popped into my head when I thought about how Greg and Morgan just like spending time with Jackson and Greta. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Sunday mornings were always a lazy time in the Sanders house. After working most of the week at the lab, Greg and Morgan just wanted to sleep in. And Jackson enjoyed just relaxing after a week at school and playing with his friends.

But no one told Greta what day of the week it was. The baby girl woke up and softly chatted with her toys as if she were telling them about her week and wondering where her family was.

Greta babbled louder, wondering where her family was. She didn't care what time of day or day of the week it was. She wanted to everyone to wake up and play.

Greg and Morgan heard their daughter chatting over the baby monitor. Greg groaned softly and rolled over on his side. Morgan kissed her husband's nose. "Good morning," she whispered.

"Mm," Greg softly groaned. After working doubles throughout the week, he just wanted to sleep.

His daughter, however, had other ideas.

"DADA!" Greta shouted.

Morgan couldn't help but laugh when she heard Greta over the baby monitor. She kissed Greg's cheek. "I'll go make some coffee." She slid out of bed and let Greg try to get back to sleep.

Jackson and Scruffy walked in to his sister's room. "Good morning," Jackson said to his smiling sister. Greta giggled and smiled at her brother. "Baba!"

Jackson sleepily smiled at his baby sister. "Greta, it's Sunday. That's the day we let daddy and mama sleep in."

"Baba!" Greta squealed. She happily reached for her brother.

Morgan smiled as she watched Jackson with Greta. "You want to take her? Maybe see if she wants some breakfast?"

"Okay," Jackson said as he lifted Greta from her crib. Greta smiled at Morgan.

"Hi," Morgan whispered. "How'd you sleep?" She smiled as Jackson held Greta's hand and walked to her with Scruffy following right next to them. "You sleep okay, sweet pea?"

"Yeah."

Greta looked to her parents bedroom and wondered where they were going. "Ah!" She said as she pointed to Greg and Morgan's room.

"You want your daddy?" Morgan asked.

"Is daddy still asleep?" Jackson asked.

"I think your sister woke him up. Why don't you take her to daddy and I'll get him some coffee?"

Jackson nodded and walked with Greta and Scruffy to their room. Jackson slowly pushed open the door and looked at his father. Before he could stop her, Greta quickly walked over to where her father was sleeping and squealed. "Ah! Dada dada da!" She happily patted the bed.

Greg cracked an eye open and sleepily smiled when he saw his daughter and son. Groaning sleepily, he said, "Good morning."

Scruffy jumped up on the bed and licked Greg's face. "Oh," Greg said surprised, sleep still in his voice.

Greta giggled happily when she saw the dog wake up her daddy. Greg groaned and softly laughed. "All right," he said sleepily as he moved Scruffy off his face. "I'm up." He smiled when he saw his giggling daughter. "What's so funny?"

"Dada da!" Greta squealed.

Jackson climbed on the bed and hugged Scruffy. "Sorry, daddy. I told her you and mama like to sleep in on Sundays." Jackson giggled when Scruffy licked his face.

Greg sat up and smiled as he pulled Greta onto his lap and saw his children smile. "Yeah, but this is okay."

Morgan came in and gave Greg a mug of coffee. She, too, liked to sleep in on her days off. But the kids often had other ideas.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe after while," Greg said. "I'm just waking up."

"Dada?" Greta said. She didn't understand why her daddy wasn't up and ready to play with her and her brother.

Morgan sat on the bed next to Jackson and Scruffy. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um...maybe we can get some pancakes," Jackson said with a yawn.

"Baba ba!" Greta said.

Greg playfully mussed Jackson's hair. "Sounds like Greta didn't want any of us to sleep in."

"Nope," Jackson said. "She wanted us to get up."

Greta happily babbled to her family. Greg yawned and held his daughter close. "You didn't want us to stay in bed, huh?"

Jackson giggled. "Sorry you couldn't sleep in a little more, daddy."

Greg smiled at his son and gave him a one-armed hug. "It's okay." He smiled at his happy family. "This is one wake up call I don't mind."

The family spent a little while longer just relaxing before getting up and enjoying the day. Greta loved spending the day with her family, and they didn't mind her waking them up early.

 **The End.**


End file.
